Annabeth's Death
by Heartbreaker532
Summary: This tragic tale is an alternate ending for the series. If something doesnt make sense it is either because this is my first fanfic or because i havnt finished the fourth book or read the last book in the percy jackson series. Please forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Chapter 1 Remember

The bed was comfortable. Memories of her flooded into my head as I gazed upon Annabeth's sheets. There were pictures of owls on her quilt. Typical for a daughter of Athena I thought. I was trying to laugh but tears just streamed down my face. I have to tell you I'm not the one who cries at sad movies. But Annabeth was dead. This time it was real. She wasn't coming back. I couldn't change the past.

I sat down and tried to calm myself but nothing helped. I just wanted to forget everything I had done. I wanted a new life. I wanted to start over. But I couldn't.

I stood up and exited the cabin. As I strolled miserably across the field I remembered all that we had been through together. It wasn't fair. Were the gods punishing me for something? I continued on my way and soon saw Chiron.

"How are you feeling?" Chiron asked. I tried to answer but my throat was all choked up. After some moments of exercising my voice, I was able to talk.

"I-I-I'm fine." I managed.

"Don't kid yourself. I know how you feel." He said.

"Then why did you ask?" I was getting angry.

"To see if you were in denial."He said. I have to admit: the guy was being pretty straightforward and truthful with me. It was like he didn't want to waste time blabbering. Maybe he realized that I didn't really want to talk.

"I'll leave you with your thoughts."He said.

It was only after he left that I realized I needed somebody. Somebody to pour my heart out to. Someone who would understand how I felt. Usually I could speak with Annabeth at times like these. Thinking of her now was not a good idea. Instead of being sad I was getting angry. I was getting angry at myself. For killing her.

I stomped down to the lake, fuming. I gazed upon the water for a moment then I jumped in. The water was nice and soothing against my back. It gave me energy. I tried not to think about Annabeth. I tried not to think about anything. I just wanted to drift away on the current.

Soon some water nymphs gathered around me attempting to get the story of Annabeth's death out of me. All I could feel was guilt. I tried to think it was an accident (because it was). I tried to recall how it had happened:

We were standing on the battlefield side by side. I was battling a hellhound and she was battling an empousa. Once I had defeated the dog I scrambled to help Annabeth. But everything blurred as I was hit in the head. I don't know who hit me. I just remember stabbing at what I thought was an empousa. But it wasn't. I had stabbed Annabeth. I had hit her right in the heart.

As soon as my vision came back, the first thing I saw was her mangled body lying on the ground. I rushed to her but it was too late. The jab was fatal. It seemed as though my whole world had just collapsed. Not only was Annabeth dead, but I was the one who killed her.

Suddenly I forgot that we were at war. All that mattered to me was my Annabeth. I reached out to her and stroked her hair. "I'll always be with you." I whispered into her ear, "Forever."

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I lifted her up. Sobbing, I brought her to a tent. I layed her down softly on a bed and wept over her.

I can't recall how long I sat there and wept but it never changed a thing. Annabeth was never brought back to life. If I could have gone back in time I would have killed myself. Then I realized that I didn't have to go back in time to kill myself. I could do it right now. I uncapped riptide and set it at my throat. This is what I deserve I thought. Besides I could never live with myself if I didn't die right now.

I was about to slash when Chiron walked in. "What do you think you're doing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

_Chapter 2 Grover's Support_

I stormed out of the room, recapping riptide. What was I thinking? I can't just commit suicide because I was sad. I was one of the greatest heroes of all time. Who would fight off the monsters for me?

I trudged back on to the field to get bloody. This was my war. I had to win it first. I had to sort out my priorities: Save the world, then grieve over Annabeth, then kill myself. I fought a good battle. When it was won I went back to camp.

*end of flashback*

I wanted to stay in the lake for the rest of my life. If I left it I would just have to face more pain, sorrow, and guilt. So I drifted on the tide hoping to be swept away to a magical land where nothing I had done was real. Would I ever get over what I had done? I hoped so.

"Percy, you're a pretty sensible man. Feeling guilty isn't going to save her. Get over it. I know you can. I saw you beat a billion monsters. You can forget about Annabeth."Grover was standing over me. Damn empathy link. Grover was reading my mind. But was he right? Would I be better off forgetting about Annabeth?

"Right now I'd rather take on a billion more monsters than forget Annabeth."I said.

"But sometimes these things are just absolutely necessary." Grover replied.

"It just doesn't feel respectful to…"I paused. This was difficult to say, "Murder Annabeth and then forget about it."

"Murder isn't the same as killing. Murder is on purpose. Killing is an accident."Grover stated.

"Everyone thinks it was murder."I said gloomily.

"No! They don't! If they did then you would be in jail. Percy, we're all on your side. We're trying to help you." Grover yelled. Sometimes that goat has a really strong opinion.

"I bet Clarisse isn't on my side." I said hotly.

"She's dead." Grover mentioned.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't know." Now I really felt guilty.

"It's okay. A lot of half bloods died in the war. Don't worry about it."

I didn't know which to feel worse about: killing Annabeth or being rude about my dead enemy. I wish I had gotten to apologize to Clarisse for everything I had done. But that was to late too. Sometimes things can be so hard on you.

"Let's go get dinner."Grover said. I hadn't even noticed how hungry I was but now that Grover brought it up I felt starved. There was just one problem. I was too ashamed to show my face.

"Don't worry about it man. I'll bring you something. Just wait here." I guess sometimes it is good to have Grover read my mind because I was too embarrassed to explain out loud.

After a few minutes, Grover returned with a plate full of BBQ and some tin cans. Just what I needed: BBQ is my favorite. We dug in to our meals. When Grover eats it's so loud. I mean he's eating metal for crying out loud! It makes like a big noise! Sorry. I'm getting really paranoid these days.

Once I had finished I let Grover eat my plate. I was in a much better mood now.

"So, do you want to go get some fighting in at the arena?" I asked Grover after he had consumed my plate.

"Sure. It usually helps me get worries off my mind."Grover said. I should be talking. I was the one wanting to forget my life story here.

We ran off to the arena and found that it was empty. Then I noticed why. Everyone was afraid that if I came, I would murder them. Anger seethed through me and I felt my reflexes sharpen. If I fought right now I could surely tear apart the enemy. So I went up to a dummy and jabbed it letting out some of my frustration.

Soon I began thrashing and mindlessly ripping apart the dummy. I dropped my sword and started wrestling with my bare hands. I didn't even realize how bloody I was becoming. Then I heard a faint voice in the background of my menace world yelling, "Percy! Stop! Stop! ". I ignored it and kept thrashing. I ripped open the dummy and tore out its insides. "PERCY!"

Then I felt hands on my back pulling me away. "Calm down Percy! What's wrong with you?" It was Grover. Then it all made sense. I had entered a world of my mind where all I cared about was killing. Grover was blocked out of my world and therefore his voice seemed faint. I realized what was going on: Now that I had a taste for murder I would never stop. I would become a criminal.

"Percy. You need help." Grover stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

_Chapter 3 Escape_

"I-I th-think you're r-right." I stuttered. Grover took my hand and led me out of the arena. I was shocked. Was my situation curable? Had anything like this ever happened to anyone else? Where was Grover taking me?

"To the big house. If we're lucky they can help you." Grover answered my mind.

"And if we aren't lucky?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"You become a known fugitive." Grover was serious. I had to say something to make him lighten up.

"Would that be the seventh or eighth time?" I mused. Grover wasn't laughing. This was bad. I think he really meant it. I quickly prayed to my dad for luck.

When we arrived at the big house, Chiron welcomed us in and sat us down. He seemed to know why we were here. I hoped that he knew because this had happened before and not because Grover and Chiron were having secret meetings discussing me. That made me remember back to the first year I came to Camp Half Blood. I caught Chiron and Grover in a classroom discussing things I had no idea about back then. I wished I could go back to that time. I was so innocent. I didn't have to worry about being a hero and saving the world. Things were so simple then. But if I went back I never would have met Annabeth. If I never met Annabeth I never could have killed her though.

Grover seemed to be listening to the dilemma in my head because he quickly said, "I'm glad you came to camp. Without you we could've been eaten by monsters.

"Thanks for the support, Grover." I muttered.

"Let's keep the topic away from death." Chiron spoke.

"But isn't that why we came?" I asked glancing at Grover. It wasn't that it was a friendly topic to me I just had to stop avoiding it and look it straight in the face.

"Very wise decision, Percy. I agree with you. Look your problems in the face and stop avoiding them." Grover said.

"Okay. Let's get started." Chiron said. I hung my head and waited for someone else to speak. But soon Grover and Chiron's eyes focused on me and waited. I had no choice.

"Do you have a way to help me?" I asked Chiron.

"Talk to us about your feelings whenever you want we'll tell you what's right." Chiron said. Now, I thought Chiron was a professional but right now he sounded like a really lame guidance councilor. I didn't want to talk about my feelings to him.

"Make your choice." Grover said. I didn't understand. One of my options was to talk it out. What was my other option? Then it hit me.

"I've decided." I said and I ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

_Chapter 4 The woods_

As I sprinted away, one thought was coursing through my head: have to get away. I didn't care where I was going. I just needed to be alone. First I thought of going home to my mother. Then I thought again. She wouldn't understand. Even if she did, sympathy was not what I wanted. I wanted to be at a distance from everyone I knew.

I hastily entered a clearing and dropped to the ground, panting. I was far enough into the woods for now. They wouldn't find me. They wouldn't catch me. I have confidence. I will pull this off. All I could think to do now was rest. In the morning I would devise a plan. Then it occurred to me. What would I accomplish by running away? I had to make a living and I certainly can't be happy isolated from civilization. What could I get out of this experience? I could train, sure. But exactly how long should I stay away? Just enough for them to forget, I decided.

**Meanwhile, back at Camp Half-Blood:**

"I agree. He's definitely been through a lot. But I don't think it's enough to make him a killer." Chiron stated.

"But there's always a possibility." Grover was trembling. He was nervous. He began fiddling with his fingers and gnawing at his shirt.

"I think you traumatized him." Chiron accused, casually.

"What have I ever done!" Grover stood, offended.

"Calm down, Grover. All I'm saying is that I think you scared him by saying he could go evil." Chiron raised one eyebrow, a technique not often accomplished (he had practiced).

"Well…erm…" Grover became lost for words and ended up staring guiltily into Chiron's eyes.

"I wouldn't worry. Percy is strong. He can hold his own. Eventually, he'll wander back, knowing his destiny lies at this camp. All will be well. Just give it time." Chiron could talk with great ease but one who was a talented observer could tell that there was a hint of fear in the old centaur's eyes.

Down at the camp grounds heroes continued their practice working as though nothing were wrong. But in each child, a scar was left. A part of them that no matter how hard they tried, they could never forget the sorrow and pain of war. That was a mark that all half-bloods shared.

**In the midst of thought, I lay on the grass:**

I was tired from all of my hard thinking so I relaxed my body and drifted off to sleep. The wind blew, harsh against my open skin. The trees shook, bending beneath the weight of night. Owls stirred, awakening for the hunt. Lurking in the shadows, creatures of the night searched for their prey. Even through the sounds of these beasts I fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke with a start to some horned monster jabbing me in the ribcage.

"Ow!" I mumbled, startled. I got up and on instinct I uncapped riptide. I swung at the animal's face but it ducked. As it came up, it punched me in the stomach. I gasped for breath as I swung again. The creature backed away quickly and ran back for an unexpected kick upside my head. I flew back, gaining air and hit the ground with a thud. I attempted to get up but the beast hit me in the face. I realized that it wasn't going to let me get up. I quickly thought up a plan and let the creature close in on me. It obviously didn't notice my sword sticking blade up at my side because when it pounced on me I slid riptide into its gut. The dust spilled over me and I coughed. I slowly stood up, brushing my shirt clean.

I wondered when my first attack would be. It was nice to keep in practice, I thought to myself, gratefully. I knew that sooner or later I would have to fight. I was kind of glad to get to finally see the thing. Now I wouldn't have to wait for something scary to come and attack me first. I had an idea of what was out there, or at least I had seen one of the monsters. I didn't know what it was so I decided to make everything simpler and just call it Horny. It made sense. The beast had many horns. I wondered what it used them for, if anything.

I noticed a bit of blood on my lip and wiped it off. I kept walking through the dark woods trying to find my way to another spot to rest. I stumbled and tripped. As I got up, I realized that I was in the middle of a group of trees. If the trees were people they would be closing in on me. Luckily they weren't. Then, all of a sudden, a Horny jumped out from behind each of the trees. There had to be at least 20 of them. They began to gather around me until I was surrounded.

I uncapped riptide and slashed but it was no use, there were too many of them. One Horny smacked me particularly hard on the top of my head. Everything started getting fuzzy and blurred. When I tried to walk, I felt like I was in a different dimension and I could barely control my body. I fell to the ground. My head was spinning. I saw stars. Then, I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

_Chapter 5 Britta_

When I woke up, I was tied to a tree and gaged. I could see riptide laying on the forest floor a few feet in front of me but it was just out of reach. My vision was still a bit fogging but I could tell that all the Hornies were still there. Soon, I could here there voices.

"Let's split him up into equal pieces."said a supposedly fair Horny.

"Are you out of your mind? I knocked him out. He's all for me."chimed in another.

"Nah. Let's just torture him."said some other Horny.

"Stop your scwabbling and look! He's awake!"pointed out an observant Horny. There was an eery silence as all grusome heads turned towards me. For once I realized I was out of luck. I prayed quickly to all the gods I could think of.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes. Then, all the bushes in the area (and there were a lot) started to squirm as though they had an itch. Everyone was attentive, waiting for what would happen next. The trees began to shake. The grass swayed. A canopy formed overhead, concieling everything in shade. The effect was spectacular, in a spooky way. Then, all was still. Not a wind blowed. We all stood, afraid of life, afraid of being consumed.

After a few minutes the tenseness passed. The Hornies went back to walking towards me and I was scared. For once I realized that I had overestimated my power. There were things out there that could even dampen my courage.

I stared ito the ground, focussing hard on not wanting to die. As if made by my own will, thorn bushes creeped out from the dirt. My eyes widened, amazed. The thorns multiplied and grew. Eventually, the Hornies realized them, but it was too late. Within a split second, the bushes swallowed every last beast.

After that, the bushes devoured my ropes. When all was empty, I stared up into the sky, thanking the gods for this. Then,unexpectantly, a girl came up through the ground as though she was coming up out of a pool of water. She had short, red hair and stunning green eyes. Her skin was a shade of deep tan. She was extremely beautiful.

I was so supprised, all I could say was, "Who…who are you?"

She replied with a thick Romanian accent, "I am Britta, daughter of Demeter."


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

_Chapter 6 Prophecy _

Suddenly, I collapsed, shaking and writhing on the ground. I started to drool which, I'm sure, grossed out Britta. I didn't know what was happening to me. All I could think was _pain, pain, pain_. It felt as though my entire system was giving in to some extreme force. I managed to look up at Britta and her expression puzzled me. It said that she knew what was going on and was ashamed, as though it were her fault.

"What's happening to me?" I croaked. Britta did the most unexpected thing: she just stood there and cried. She looked down at her feet and there was silence… For a moment, it seemed as though she was contemplating what to say. Then, she found words.

"When I was young, my father took me to Camp Half Blood. For a while, things worked out fine. Later on, random people ended up in comas. But no one knew how," she choked back a sob, and then continued, "They started taking people (who were conscious) to the Big House to see the Oracle. Nobody had much to say though. When it was my turn, I went in fearlessly. I didn't expect anything more than the other demigods. But the oracle, frightening as she was, was waiting for me. She had a prophecy."

Britta stopped, as though she didn't want to tell the rest. But I was curious (despite the torture I was in). I needed something to distract me. Eventually, Britta decided that it would be better to tell me the rest. Maybe she trusted me.

"She told me I was different," Britta went on, "That I couldn't be around other heroes. She said that my power was too strong to live in harmony with other powers. She told me that it would hurt them. She also said…"Britta trailed off. She came closer to me and squatted at my side, as though there were no danger. She finished in a soft whisper, "She said that one day, I would find someone immune, that they would come to me, and we would complete or lives together, in utter joy."

I looked at her, astounded. How could anyone suffer this much? I thought she had finished, but she continued in agony, "I ran away. I knew that I could live with normal people and that my _curse _would not affect them, but I was too traumatized. I didn't want to be around anyone. I found refuge here and learned to live alone. A life of solitude was the one for me. But I dreamed, like the classic fairy tales, that someday, my price would come. I wept some nights, desperate for a hope. But I'm torn apart."

I wondered why Britta was opening up to me even though we had just met. Then, I understood: she thought I was the one. She thought that I had come to save her from her misery. What a disappointment I must have been.

Slowly, I watched Britta get up and walk away. I suppose this was my punishment for not being the one. I was curious who was ever going to help her. But my thoughts became swallowed as the pain intensified. I wriggled on the ground like a fish out of water. I could barely breathe. My eyes rolled back in my head. Nothing mattered to me anymore. My life was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Britta's POV

_Chapter 7 Passion_

Diversity shapes our community. Without it, life would be boring, to say the least. I would know. I create much wildlife, all of it different. We celebrate these differences in the fact that they make us who we are. But diversity is not the element of our being. We live around one thing. Although not physically changing, it is the magic in all moral sense. It is passion._  
_

Passion consumes us. It devours our lifestyle. The balance is made up of it. Every living thing is nothing until it finds something to hold onto. But, what would it be like with-out it? Our daydreams would be filled with blood and gore. Our lives, made up of gruesome killings. Violence would be our get away. But how could one live like that?

The structure of everyone would be beyond our imagination. We would tear each other apart. We would find nothing to make our lives out of. The end would be near.

Every feeling coursing through our veins would be false. But that was how I was made. I am all wrong. No one will understand. I can never find life.


End file.
